


Misunderstanding

by kingstoken



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “I know you meant well, George, but I think you misunderstood.”





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayebydan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/gifts).



> Written for the [Histoium Commentfest](https://historium.dreamwidth.org/14759.html). Prompt: 'I know you meant well, George, but I think you misunderstand'

“I know you meant well, George, but I think you misunderstood.”

“Well, sir, you did say you wanted something with a discerning nose.”

“Yes, well, I meant that, perhaps, I could create a device that could detect the minute differences between similar smells.”

“Oh, I see, sir.”

“That's alright, George.” Murdoch turned to walk away.

“Sir” George called “What should I do with the pig?”


End file.
